SACRIFICE
by Sansami no Yue
Summary: /SakuSasuIno/ Berkorban, semua butuh pengorbanan. Jangan mengeluh tuk berkorban, karna itu pun untukmu juga. Kisah yang membingungkan membuat semua pihak sakit hati, mendorong salah seorang pihak untuk mengakhirinya..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclanier : Masashi Kimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), multichapter.. dan masih banyak lagi,**

**Sumary : /SakuSasuIno/ Berkorban, semua butuh pengorbanan. Jangan mengeluh tuk berkorban, karna itu pun untukmu juga. Kisah yang membingungkan membuat semua pihak sakit hati, mendorong salah seorang pihak untuk mengakhirinya..**

**SACRIFICE**

Sinar mentari pagi benar-benar menyejukkan bagi siapa saja yang menikmatinya. Perlahan tapi pasti, orang-orang mulai keluar dari kediaman masing-masing untuk memulai aktivitasnya yang entah itu pergi bekerja, ke sekolah, atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan dan olah raga pagi.

Dua orang gadis berpakaian seragam sekolah SMA terlihat menyusuri jalan yang padat akan orang-orang. Kebisingan yang terjadi disekitar mereka tidak mempengaruhi kedua insan itu. Bahkan, justru mereka menikmati suasana pagi itu. Keduanya sedang menyusuri jalan menuju SMA mereka, saat ini mereka duduk dibangku kelas XII. Ino dan Sakura-gadis tadi terlihat begitu ceria, entah apa yang membuat suasana hati keduanya begitu cerah.

"Jidat, kau tampak begitu semangat pagi ini. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Ino kepada sahabatnya-Sakura.

"hmm, entahlah. Aku hanya punya firasat baik, jika nanti akan terjadi sesuatu yang bisa dibilang bagus." jawab Sakura sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menatap mata Ino seakan meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

Sedang Ino sendiri hanya bergumam oh dan mulai memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka. Sudah banyak murid-murid yang datang, selagi berjalan menuju kelas mereka-XIIA sesekali keduanya mendengar percakapan adik kelas mereka.

"Hei, kudengar akan ada murid baru di kelas XII!"

"Benarkah? Wah, kira-kira murid barunya seperti apa, yaa?"

"Entah, semoga saja dia laki-laki."

"Ya, aku juga berharap begitu!"

Gosip dua murid kelas XI itu seakan mengejutkan Sakura dan Ino. Mereka jadi penasaran dibuatnya. Selama perjalanan kekelas, mereka terus memikirkan gosip tentang murid baru diangkatan mereka.

.

.

Suasana kelas XIIA begitu riuh. Hampir semua murid kelas itu sudah datang. Ada yang bergosip dan bercanda dengan teman, seakan tak mau terlupakan, ada juga satu-dua murid yang mengerjakan PR mencontoh teman yang sudah selesai. Sedang yang dicontoh terlihat tak pediuli.

Sakura dan Ino pun menuju tempat duduk mereka dan membalas sapaan selamat pagi dari teman-teman mereka. Baru saja ingin menanyakan tentang gosip yang baru mereka dengar pada teman yang lain, bel masuk tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Selang dua menit, pintu kelas pun terbuka dan menampakkan sosok guru biologi mereka-Kakashi dan mereka-murid XIIA yang masih berhamburan langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Pagi ini, kalian akan kedatangan murid baru. Saya harap kalian bisa memberikan kesan yang baik nanti dan semoga kalian bisa akrab dengannya." ujar Kakashi tadi kepada murid XIIA. Bukannya membalas perkataan guru itu, murid XIIA langsung membicarakan perihal murid baru di kelas mereka.

Suara pintu diketuk pun langsung mengalihkan perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas XIIA, seketika suasana kelas menjadi hening dan tegang, seluruh murid langsung menatap pintu kelas tanpa berkedip, seakan tidak ingin melewatkan yang akan terjadi barang satu detik saja.

"Silahkan masuk!" ujar Kakashi tadi dengan keras, berharap sosok dibalik pintu itu bisa mendengarnya.

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakan sosok pemuda yang sejak tadi dibicarakan tanpa henti-hentinya.

"Apa benar ini kelas XIIA? Saya adalah murid baru di kelas ini." kata pemuda tadi memperjelas maksud kedatangannya.

"Ya, benar. Kalau begitu, silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu!" kata Kakashi kepada pemuda tadi, dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku pindah kemari karna mengikuti orang tuaku. Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik. Salam kenal." ujar Sasuke-pemuda tadi memperkenalkan dirinya kepada murid-murid XIIA sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Baiklah Uchiha-san, semoga kau nyaman disini. Kau boleh duduk di kursi kosong di pojok kiri belakang sana!" kata Kakashi mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk sambilan menunjuk kursi kosong yang diamaksud tadi guna memperjelas perkataannya.

"Oke, anak-anak sekarang kita bisa mulai pelajarannya!" katanya lagi berharap murid XIIA mengalihkan tatapan mereka dari murid baru tadi ke depan arah papan tulis.

.

.

Ino dan Sakura sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di atap sekolah. Mereka langsung mengambil bekal mereka lalu menginggalkan kelas dan pergi menuju atap sekolah setelah bel istirahat menggema di setiap sudut SMA mereka.

"Menurutmu Sasuke itu bagaimana?" tanya Sakura kepada Ino tiba-tiba. Yang ditanya hanya mengernyit bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya sambil melihat ke arah yang bertanya, yang malah melihat lurus ke depan tanpa berniat menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Entahlah, kita kan tidak tau orangnya seperti apa." balas Ino sekenanya karna masih bingung. Pikirnya, entah angin apa yang membuat Sakura bertanya seperti itu. Jarang sekali dia mengurusi yang namanya laki-laki. Sakura itu tipikal gadis tomboy, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Harusnyakan dia-Ino yang bertanya kepada Alice, kenapa terbalik?

Ino pun bertanya mengenai apa yang ada di kepalanya kepada Sakura.

Cukup lama Ino terdiam, Sakura pun juga sama bingungnya dengan Sakura. Dia juga tidak tau kenapa bertanya seperti itu. _Aneh,_ batin keduanya.

"Hmm, aku juga tidak tau. Tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutku." jawab Sakura sebenarnya, namun sepertinya jawaban tadi tidak memuaskan Ino.

Ino pun memutar otaknya berpikir apa penyebabnya. Bingo. _Ketemu,_ batin Ino. Dengan perlahan, Ino pun mengatakan / lebih tepatnya bertanya tentang apa yang baru saja ia temukan.

"A-apakah mungkin.. jika kau tertarik ke-kepada Sasuke?"

Sakura pun terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Ino, tapi tak dapat dipungkirinya jika Ino salah. Memang benar apa kata Ino tadi, Sakura memang (sedikit) tertarik pada Sasuke.

"Umh.. Mungkin, bisa dibilang begitu." Kata Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Ino sambil menunduk menyembunyikan semburat tipis di wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Wah, ini momen yang sangat langka! Tidak bisa dianggap angin lewat. Kau harus mendekatinya Jidat!" saran Ino dengan girang, Sakura yang mendengarnya mengerutkan keningnya dan melotot kepada Ino tanda tidak setuju.

"AYO! Langkah pertama, kau harus berkenalan dengannya." ucap Ino sambilan menarik (baca: menyeret) Sakura untuk menemui Sasuke untuk berkenalan.

.

.

Dua orang pemuda sedang menyusuri sebuah koridor yang cenderung lebih sepi dibanding dengan koridor sekolah yang lain. Tentu saja koridor ini sepi, koridor ini adalah koridor yang menghubungkan koridor utama dengan ruang perpustakaan dan gudang penyimpanan peralatan olah raga yang menyambung dengan tangga menuju atap sekolah. Selain itu, sudah tidak ada ruangan lagi, jadi tidak heran jika hanya satu-dua murid yang terlihat.

Sasuke salah satu pemuda tadi terlihat begitu -antusias walau tidak terlalu terlihat- mengelilingi sekolahnya, sedang Shikamaru yang menemaninya hanya menatap bosan lurus ke depan. Jujur saja, Shikamaru sama sekali tidak tau apa yang membuat Sasuke begitu menikmati tur singkatnya, dia saja bosan.

Ckckck, tentu saja Shikamaru bosan, dia kan sudah lama bersekolah di SMA ini, sedangkan Sasuke yang notabene nya belum ada sehari bersekolah disini.

Dari arah yang berlawanan, Ino sedang berlari sambil manarik Sakura. Ketara sekali jika Ino tergesa-gesa sedang yang ditarik hanya pasrah.

Ino yang tadi sedang berlari tiba-tiba saja berhenti, yang mebuat Sakura kaget dan hampir saja menabraknya jika saja ia lupa bagaimana cara mengerem.

"Hei! Kalau mau berhenti bilang-bilang donk, jangan asal ngerem mendadak! Kal-" geram Sakura yang memang kurang terima dengan tingkah Ino, sudah menariknya paksa, ehh, sekarang malah ngerem mendadak. Tapi kalimat itu dihentikannya ketika mengetahui apa penyebab berhentinya Ino. Tak jauh dari mereka, dua orang pemuda sedang berdiri sambil menatap Ino dan Sakura. Yang satu menatap malas, sedangyang satunya lagi mengernyit heran dengan tingkah laku Ino dan Sakura.

_"Hahh.. Masalah datang lagi. Sial benar aku hari ini! Ck, merepotkan!"_batin Shikamaru merutuki nasibnya.

_"Hmm? Kenapa dengan dua gadis itu?"_batin Erick bingung dengan tingkah laku Alice dan Viole.

"Akh, Sasuke-san! Kau tau? Aku sedang mencarimu, kita belum berkenalan bukan?" sahut Ino dengan agak keras sambil berjalan mendekati dua pemuda tadi. Sedang Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil, hanya menatap lurus gadis yang memanggilnya.

Setelah menyisihkan jarak satu meter, barulah Ino memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino, kita satu kelas makanya aku mengenalmu. Salam kenal!" sahut Ino memperkenalkan dirinya, sedang Sasuke hanya berucap 'hn, salam kenal' sebagai balasan. Sasuke pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura, dari tatapannya bisa diketahui jika Sasuke menunggu kalimat perkenalan keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa dipandang seakan tau apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Dia pun memperkenalkan dirinya sama seperti Ino tadi, dan dibalas dengan balasan yang sama pula dari Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke, kau bekeliling dengan mereka saja ya. Aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu. Sakura, Ino, tolong yaa." ucap Shikamaru malas seraya menyerahkan tanggung jawabnya kepada Ino dan Sakura. Shikamaru juga menatap Ino dan Sakure, Ino yang ditatap langsung menyunggingkan senyuman licik dan Sakura hanya melotot tanda kurang setuju dengan keputusan sepihak tadi. Kemudian, Shikamaru pun berbalik dan mulai melangkah menuju kelasnya.

"Wahh, maaf, ya, Sasuke. Aku ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditunda. Bagaimana jika kau berkeliling dengan Sakura saja? Aku yakin Sakura dengan senang hati mau menemanimu." Kata Ino dengan cepat karna Ino tau Sakura akan menolaknya. Jadi ia harus buru-buru menolak sebelum Sakura yang menolak, seraya tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar lontaran kalimat itu kembali mendelik tajam dan langsung menyuguhkan deathglare kepada Ino. Sedang Ino sendiri hanya memasang wajah memelas berharap Sakura bisa luluh karenanya.

"Hahh.. Baiklah, terserah kau saja." kata Sakura setelah terdiam cukup lama. Sebelumnya ia menggeram kesal karna keputusan sepihak dari Ino.

"Wah, kau memang sahabat terbaikku Saki. Aku pergi dulu yaa. Selamat bersenang-senang." ucap Ino sambilan tersenyum penuh arti (lagi) kepaka Sakura, dan tersenyum ramah kepada Sasuke.

'_Cih, apa-apaan itu Ino. Awas saja nanti sepulang sekolah!Ck, tadi Shikamaru, sekarang? Ino malah ikut-ikutan! Cih, dia benar-benar memikirkan modus yang tepat untukku bersama Sasuke._' rutuk Sakura dalam hati, satu sisi dia senang bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke, tapi sisi yang lain dia cukup kesal dengan sikap Ino tadi. '_Tunggu dulu! Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan, sih? Aku. Senang. Berduaan. Dengan. Sasuke? WHAT?! Jangan sampai aku menyukainya!' _batin Sakura meracu yang aneh-aneh. Sungguh ia tak habis pikir saat ini ia sedang berjalan bersama dengan Sasuke. Saat batin Sakura meracu, Sakura tidak sadar sudah ditarik kesana-kemari oleh Sasuke yang menanyainya ini itu dengan SMA barunya ini walau dengan nada yang datar.

Tapi jujur saja, hati Sakura terasa hangat saat Sasuke menggandeng tangannya. Dia pun mencoba untuk menikmati suasana ini. Tetapi kadang Sasuke langsung melepas tangannya, karna sepertinya dia menggandeng tangan Sakura hanya untuk menariknya dan tidak ada maksud lain.

'hmm, mungkin setelah memarahi Ino aku harus berterima kasih juga kepadanya. Lagipula aku bisa seperti ini juga berkat Ino!' batin Sakura mulai berpikir positif dan bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Ino.

.

.

Kring... Kring...

Bunyi bel tanda istirahat selesai terdengar nyaring di telinga murid-murid. Dengan berat hati mereka pun menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan mulai memasuki kelas masing-masing.

Bel tadi berbunyi tepat saat 'tur' singkat Sasuke mengelilingi sekolah barunya bersama Sakura selesai. Sasuke dan Sakura pun melangkah menuju kelas mereka, kelas XIIA yang saat ini berada di ujung lorong dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Hn, arigatou mau menemani." ucap terima kasih Sasuke kepada Sakura selagi mereka berjalan menuju kelas.

"Ahh, itu bukan apa-apa. Aku juga senang kok, bisa menemanimu." balas Sakura seraya mengibaskan satu tangannya, kemudian tersenyum sambil menatap Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat senyum Sakura langsung membuang muka.

Dalam kepalanya, terbayanglah wajah Sakura dengan senyum terlukis di wajahnya. _Manis,_ ujar Sakura dalam hati.

Tapi selang beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke pun sadar dengan apa yang dipikirkannya dan langsung menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh itu.

_Berpikir apa aku tadi?!._

.

.

Malam hari begitu gelap, namun indah. Bagaikan kanvas hitam dengan taburan bintang-bintang yang berkilauan dengan bulan sebagai pelengkap malam.

Angin malam melambai-lambaikan gorden di jendela kamar yang terbuka milik seorang gadis. Gadis tadi yang ternyata Sakura sedang duduk tenang di jendela kamarnya seraya menatap kanvas hitam tadi yang dilukis dengan sempurna seolah tanpa cacap sekalipun.

Pikirannya sedang melayang-layang bersama angin yang menerpa wajahnya, tanpa pikir pusing jika nantinya akan masuk angin. Hanya ada satu kata saja yang ada di kepalanya, yang kemudian berubah menjadi banyak gagasan dengan sendirinya.

Alice POV

Hmm, jika diingat jelas kejadian siang tadi ternyata benar-benar menyenangkan. Sepertinya Ino benar jika sekarang aku menyukai Sasuke. Tapi kan, belum tentu dia punya perasaan yang sama padaku, yang notabene'nya baru ia kenal istirahat tadi.

Ahh! Aku akan mencari tau dan mencoba mendekatinya. Lagipula ini juga pertama kalinya aku merasakan yang seperti ini, kesempatan ini tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja. Ya! Apa kata Ino di sekolah tadi memang benar.

Dan jika Sasuke memang tidak menyukaiku, akan kubuat dia menyukaiku dengan caraku sendiri.

End Sakura POV

Setidaknya, itulah yang ada dipikiran Sakura. Sakura dengan sangat yakinnya, akan memulai sebuah cerita. Yang tanpa semua orang ketahui dengan pasti bagaimana akhirnya. Penyesalan kah yang akan tergores di akhir kisah ini? Atau, happy ending seperti di cerita dongeng-dongeng kesukaan anak kecil? Ntah akan berakhir seperti apa nantinya, hanya Kami-sama yang tau takdir mereka.

.

.

**TBC**

**Terlalu mendramatiskan kah? Maklum, author masih newbie disini dan masih butuh dukungan author-author senior. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah sahabatku sendiri dan fic ini juga author persembahkan untuk sahabatku ini. **

**Untuk next chap akan author usahakan secepatnya. Berhubung author newbie ini masih ada banyak request fic.. :D **

**Tinggalkan jejak review yaa... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), multichapter.. dan masih banyak lagi,**

**Sumary : Ch. 2/SakuSasuIno/ Berkorban, semua butuh pengorbanan. Jangan mengeluh tuk berkorban, karena itu pun untukmu juga. Kisah yang membingungkan membuat semua pihak sakit hati, mendorong salah seorang pihak untuk mengakhirinya..**

**SACRIFICE**

_Sakura POV_

Ugh, kenapa, sih, rasanya mendekati Sasuke-_kun_ itu seperti berbicara pada batu? Kukira dia pemuda yang baik, ramah, dan juga sopan. Tapi ternyata apa? Bicara jarang, ekspresi selalu datar, dan bahkan dia sama sekali tidak peduli denganku!

Haahhh... aku sudah kehabisan akal untuk mendekatinya sekarang.. Baru tiga hari sejak pasca aku menemaninya berkeliling KIHS _(Konoha International High School_), tapi aku sudah buntu ide.

_End Sakura POV_

Suara riuh terdengar di KIHS, tentu saja sangat ribut ini kan jam istirahat. Para murid kebanyakan mendekam di kantin untuk mengisi perut yang keroncongan atau makan _bento_ bersama teman di taman sekolah atau di kelas.

Sakura, Ino, dan Matsuri menempati meja di pojok ruangan karena itu adalah satu-satunya meja yang tersisa saat mereka tiba di kantin. Sejak tadi mereka menyelesaikan makanan pesanan mereka, Sakura terlihat begitu lemas sangat tidak bersemangat. Sesekali juga terdengar helaan nafas putus asa dari mulutnya.

"Hei, Jidat! Kau kenapa? Kau tampak lesu dan terlihat sedang ada masalah. Cerita dong..." kata Ino menanyakan ada apa dengan Sakura dan membujuknya untuk menceritakan apa yang membebaninya.

"Ino-_senpai_ benar! Jika Sakura-_senpai_ punya masalah, cerita saja pada kami. Dengan senang hati akan kami dengarkan." celetuk Matsuri membenarkan ucapan Ino tadi.

Tapi sepertinya Sakura tidak berniat untuk menceritakan hal yang mengganjal hatinya. Sakura hanya membalas niat baik dua sahabatnya itu dengan senyum simpul, tanda dia sedang tidak ingin membicarankannya.

"Hahh.. terserah kau sajalah jidat, aku malas mengurusi kepalamu yang sekeras batu itu!" ujar Ino menyerah terhadap kekeras kepalaan sahabat pink-nya itu. Sedangkan Matsuri hanya menatap bosan senpai blondenya itu.

"Aku kembali kekelas, ya, Ino-_senpai_, Sakura-_senpai_. Aku ingin membicarakan tentang tugas kelompok dari Iruka-_sensei_ dengan anggota kelompokku yang lain, _jaa_." Matsuri pun pamit pada Ino dan Sakura. Matsuri adalah sahabat Sakura dan Ino sejak Sakura dan Ino kelas XI. Saat ini Matsuri kelas XI, jadi Matsuri adalah adik kelas Sakura dan Ino.

"_Jaa_.." balas Ino kepada Matsuri agak keras, mengingat Matsuri sudah keburu pergi sebelum Ino merespon kata-katanya tadi.

"Saki, kita juga kekelas, yuk!"

"Hm? Baiklah."

.

.

Lingkungan KIHS sudah agak renggang karena sebagian besar murid sudah pulang. Tapi masih ada murid yang masih tinggal untuk mengurus masalah klub ataupun alasan yang lain.

Sakura masih sibuk berkutat dengan komputer di lab. komputer untuk menyelesaikan naskah untuk dibagikan ke anggota klub sepak bola, dikarenakan Sakura adalah salah satu penanggung jawab klub sepak bola dengan dua temannya yang lain, yaitu Tenten dan Sasame. Mereka bertigalahyang mempertanggung jawabkan klub sepak bola seperti guru pembina yang membina anak-anak klubnya. Sedangkan pelatih klub sepak bola adalah Guy-_sensei._

Ketuanya adalah Sakura dan Tenten bersama Sasamelah yang membantu Sakura. Mereka bertiga juga yang mengatur jadwal klub sepak bola dan yang mempromosikannya dengan adik kelas dibantu anggota klub.

Naskah yang Sakura kerjakan sendiri berisi pengumuman tentang klub sepak bola untuk diberitahukan kepada adik kelas, berhubung tahun pembelajaran baru dimulai tiga minggu yang lalu. Jadi para murid baru junior belum mengikuti klub apapun.

Saat sedang sibuk mengetik, seseorang menepuk pelan bahu Sakura. Sakura tentu saja kaget karna tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya. Sakura pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar komputer ke orang yang menepuk bahunya, rupanya itu Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ada apa? Kukira hanya aku dan teman lain sesama pengurus klub yang belum pulang." tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke, jelas Sakura heran. Untuk apa Sasuke masih ada di sekolah jam segini? Kebanyakan murid yang belum pulang kan para pengurus klub, sedang Sasuke sendiri sepertinya belum memutuskan mengikuti klub apa.

"Hn, kau ketua klub sepak bola? Aku mendaftarkan diri di klubmu. Hanya klub ini yang membuatku tertarik. Jurnal membosankan, kalau di Teater aku tidak suka akcting, aku juga tidak tertarik dengan klub Sains dan komputer." Sasuke menarik nafas karna dia kehabisan nafas setelah mengucapkan kalimat panjang tadi, sepertinya kalimat di atas merupakan kalimat terpanjang Sasuke. Sebenarnya klub di KIHS tidak hanya sepak bola, jurnal, teater, Sains dan komputer, masih ada klub musik, basket, melukis/menggambar, _etc_.

Sakura yang mendengar permintaan Sasuke dengan hati riang memberikan kertas pendaftaran kepadanya. Pasalnya jika Sasuke mengikuti klub sepak bola, Sakura bisa bertambah mudah untuk mengakrabkan dirinya dengan Sasuke. Sakura tidak harus susah-susah mencari topik jika ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke,_ 'bicarakan saja tentang sepak bola'_ kata Sakura dalam hati.

Setelah menerima kertas pendaftaran klub dari Sakura, Sasuke dengan cekatan langsung mengisinya dan memberikannya pada Sakura setelah selesai.

"_Arigatou_ Sasuke, klub sepak bola biasanya diadakan setiap hari Kamis pukul tiga sampai lima sore. Minggu ini klub belum dimulai, baru akan dimulai minggu depan karena murid kelas X baru akan menentukan klub pilihannya tiga hari lagi." jelas Sakura memberitahu Sasuke, yang mungkin belum diketahui pemuda_ raven_ itu.

"Ah, satu lagi! Aku minta ukuran bajumu karna kau belum memiliki baju klub. Mungkin akan jadi minggu depan hari Selasa jika hari ini di pesan." setiap klub memang memiliki seragam klub masing-masing.

Klub sepak bola menggunakan kaos berkerah berwarna abu-abu dan warna putih untuk bagian kerah dan tiga kancing di atas. Di bagian dada kanan terdapat lambang KIHS (pikiran aja lambang _hitai ate_ Konoha) dan di bagian punggung tertulis nama masing-masing. Bawahannya mengenakan celana pendek di atas lutut berwarna putih gading.

"Hn, ukuranku M." ujar Sasuke memberitahu Sakura ukuran bajunya dan Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sasuke pun melangkah keluar kelas dengan dua tangan dimasukkan saku celana berniat pulang.

Sakura yang pekerjaannya sudah selesai juga mengekor di belakang Sasuke selang lima menit keluarnya Sasuke dari kelas. Sakura berniat mampir ke toko baju sebentar untuk memesankan Sasuke baju klub yang akan diambil hari Selasa depan.

Keluar dari pintu utama KIHS, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat parkir motor. Sakura memang berangkat dan pulang ke sekolah naik motor atas permintaannya sendiri kepada orang tuanya.

.

.

Suasana pagi ini begitu cerah, matahari bersinar sangat bersemangat layaknya seorang pemuda yang pernyataan cintanya diterima sang pujaan hati. Dengan sama riangnya Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di koridor kelas X yang sepi, dikarenakan bel tanda dimulai pembelajaran sudah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Sakura tidak mengikuti pelajaran seperti murid yang lain saat ini karena harus mengumumkan tentang klubnya kepada murid kelas X, jadilah dia disini akan mengumumkan ke kelas XE satu-satunya kelas yang belum dimasukinya.

Tokk..Tokk..

Sakura mengetuk pintu kelas XE terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk. Kemudian membuka pintu dan memasuki kelas itu setelah mendengar suruhan masuk dari dalam.

"_Summimasen_ mengganggu Anko-_sensei_, saya ingin mengumumkan perihal klub sepak bola, barang kali ada murid kelas XE ada yang berniat." ucap Sakura dengan sopan kepada Anko sambil membungkuk dan memberitahu apa yang membuatnya mengganggu kelas fisika Anko.

"_Sou ka_? Silahkan kalau begitu, Haruno!" Anko pun mengijinkan Sakura mengumumkan apa yang ingin disampaikannya kepada seluruh kelas XE.

"Saya Haruno Sakura, ketua dari klubsepak bola KIHS ingin memberitahukan mengenai klub sepak bola kepada adik-adik. Bagi adik-adik yang tertarik dengan klub sepak bola bisa datang saat pelatihan sepak bola setiap hari Kamis pukul tiga sore yang akan selesai pukul lima sore. Klub ini berlaku bagi siswa maupun siswi. Siswa akan dilatih oleh Guy-sensei supaya bisa bermain sepak bola dengan baik dan siswi akan dibina supaya bisa mengatur strategi bermain maupun memimpin dan menjadi pengurus klub kelak saat kelas XII. Yang akan membina para siswi adalah saya sendiri bersama rekan saya Tenten dari kelas XIIC dan Sasame Fuuma dari kelas XIID. Sebelumnya dimohon bagi yang berniat untuk mengisi kertas pendaftaran yang bisa diambil dan dikumpulkan di Sasame Fuuma paling lambat Senin besok.

Atas perhatian dan minat adik-adik, saya ketua klub sepak bola mengucapkan terima kasih." pengumumanSakura pun diikuti dengan anggukan beberapa murid tanda mengerti dan tatapan antusias beberapa siswa laki-laki yang sepertinya tertarik.

"_Hontou ni arigatou _atas waktunya Anko-_sensei_. Saya permisi dulu." ujar Sakura berterima kasih pada Anko atas waktu yang ia berikan pada Sakura dan kemudian permisi karna Sakura juga harus segera kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran pertama.

.

.

"_PIG_! Kau tahu? Sasuke mengikuti klub sepak bola!" dengan keras dan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, Sakura memberitahu Ino tentang Sasuke yang mengikuti klub sepak bola, tidak hanya Ino yang diberitahu melainkan Matsuri juga.

"_Nani_? Jidat, ini kesempatan yang bagus untukmu!" tak kalah riang dan semangat Ino membalas pernyataan Sakura tadi yang diikuti anggukan antusias Matsuri.

Matsuri sudah tahu jika Sakura menyukai Sasuke dari Ino malam tadi lewat _e-mail_, jadi Matsuri tidak kebingungan jika Sakura sangat semangat jika membicarakan Sasuke.

Saat ini ketiga insan ber-_gender_ perempuan tadi sedang berjalan menuju halte bus yang ada di persimpangan jalan dekat sekolah mereka. Tujuan ketiganya adalah _mall_, mereka ingin melepas penat karena sekolah sejenak dengan bersenang-senang dengan sahabat.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu itu dan aku akan berusaha untuk mencairan pangeran es itu."

Dan karena tidak ingin dicap sebagai sahabat yang buruk, Matsuri dan Ino memberikan semangat dan dorongan kepada Sakura. Jika sang sahabat senang, maka mereka berdua pun akan ikut senang pula.

"_Ganbatte ne_, Sakura-_senpai_!"

"_Banzai na, Forehead_! Semoga _Kami-sama_ memberimu kesabaran!"

"Arigatou, kalian benar-benar sahabat terbaikku." Senyum tulus terpatri indah di wajah cantik Sakura, tentu saja Sakura bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang baik seperti Ino dan Matsuri. Ino menanggapinya dengan senyuman lebar, sedangkan Matsuri mengangguk dengan semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

Persahabatan yang tulus memang tak bisa dibeli dengan materi. Butuh ketulusan hati untuk mendapatkannya, kepercayaan pun dibutuhkan. Merekalah yang akan disisimu selalu dan menjadi pegangan saat dibutuhkan, merekalah.. sahabatmu.

Sakura, Ino, dan Matsuri menikmati sisa hari itu dengan canda tawa sebagai melodi dan kehangatan sebagai pelengkap suasana. Mereka tak peduli jika orang-orang sekitar melihat mereka dengan tatapan terganggu dikarenakan tawa terbahak mereka. Tapi mereka tak peduli, anggap saja angin lewat maka semua selesai.

'_Nikmatilah selagi bisa, free your soul!' _itulah moto yang menjadi alasan mereka terikat dalam benang takdir dan hubungan persahabatan.

.

.

**TBC**

**Chap. 2 update! Hontou ni gomenasai untuk yang chap.1. Fic ini asli milik Yue, tapi awal membuat menggunakan chara'nya Yue sendiri. Jika masih ada nama yang belum Yue ganti, Yue mohon maaf. Yue memang sangat ceroboh disaat-saat tertentu, jadi gomen ne.**

**Untuk fic 'Sacrifice', mungkin Yue akan update 1-2 minggu sekali. Tidak seperti fic 'Which One Will I Choose' yang Yue usahakan update kilat. Yue lebih mementingkan fic WOWIC dari pada fic ini, karena sepertinya reader lebih tertarik dengan fic WOWIC.**

**Untuk yang tidak punya akun, author akan balas reviewnya disini.**

_**Zefa : **_**ne, arigatou reviewnya. Konflik akan mucul masih agak lama, sabar, yaa.. Ditunggu reviewnya, ne.**

_**Arin : **_**ya, ya, aku tahu. (reader jangan salah paham, ya. Arin ini temen sekolahku, jadi mohon dimaklumi jika Yue 'sedikit' tidak sopan sama dia)**

**Special thanks untuk Jian Jiun, arigatou untuk masukan-masukannya, itu sangat membantu.**

**Special thanks juga untuk silent reader.**

**Oke, minna auhtor minta reviewnya, yaa.. ;) **


End file.
